warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Legio Tempestus
thumb|272px|Símbolo de la Legio TempestusLa Legio Tempestus 'es una de las Legiones Titánicas más antiguas y estimadas de la Collegia Titanica, uno de los brazos militares del Adeptus Mechanicus. Parte de la legendaria "Tríada Ferrum Morgulus", la ''Legio Tempestus fue fundada junto a la Legio Mortis y Legio Ignatum en Marte, en la Era de los Conflictos. Durante la Gran Cruzada la Legio luchó durante décadas en la vanguardia de la expansión del Imperio junto a las más célebres Legiones Astartes. Mundos incontables fueron anexionados y numerosos imperios Xenos exterminados gracias a la Legio y por lo cual se hizo tan conocida, ganándose el epíteto de "Señores de las Tormentas". Sin embargo, y con el paso del tiempo, las lealtades de la Legio serían puestas en duda y las sombras de la traición alcanzarían su nombre. Mientras que su señor y sus mandos inmediatos lucharon valerosamente contra los traidores durante el Cisma de Marte, en los primeros días de la Herejía de Horus, otros entre sus filas, que habían pasado años en la frontera luchando bajo el estandarte de Horus, se contarían entre las fuerzas traidoras más fanáticas del Señor de la Guerra. Muchos elementos, aquellos de la Legio que servían en los destinos más lejanos, se negaron a rendir pleitesía y unirse a la traición del Princeps Maximus Karania, quien tomó el control de la Legio tras la muerte de su señor. Tras la Herejía, el Legio Tempestus hizo del Mundo Forja de Orestes su mundo natal, en el Segmentum Pacificus. La facción oresteana del Mechanicus destaca por su distinción teológica entre las nociones del Omnissiah y del Emperador, una creencia que no tardó en ser compartida por el personal de la Legio Tempestus. Historia Durante la locura saturada de sangre de la Era de los Conflictos, la Legio Tempestus se mantuvo firme contra todos los enemigos, desde las abominaciones mutantes que vomitaban los desiertos de desechos oxidados hasta Órdenes de Titanes rivales, marchando desde sus propias fortalezas a la batalla. Su fortaleza, cortada en el basalto rojo del Mons Ascraeus, en el Ascraeus Chasmataone, uno de los volcanes más poderosos de Marte, permaneció inviolada. Anillos concéntricos de fortificaciones inexpugnables se alzaban sobre cada una de las crestas de lava solidificadas que rodeaban la fortaleza, mientras que abajo, los titanes surgían desde altas puertas blindadas y recorrían las llanuras circundantes, limpiándolas de las mareas de degenerados tecno-salvajes que se estrellaban continuamente contra ella. Gran parte de la anarquía que afectó a Marte durante la Era de los Conflictos se ha perdido para la historia o está sellada en criptas olvidadas bajo los residuos industriales; con la traición asomando en los primeros años del M31, pocos pueden imaginar que se llegue a compilar una historia completa. No obstante se sabe que la región reivindicada y defendida por la Legio Tempestus confinaba con la de la Legio Mortis y que en innumerables ocasiones llegaron a las manos por los derechos territoriales y el acceso a los botines de arqueotecnología bajo las ruinas mohosas de la región de Tharsis. Ambos bandos lucharon hasta que la región fue dividida por la Línea Tempestus. Cruzar esta línea sobre la arena roja era declarar la guerra, un acto que realizó la Legio Mortis en muchas más ocasiones que la Tempestus si se dan crédito a los rumores, desarrollando aún más el profundo y mutuo desprecio que más tarde daría frutos amargos. La Gran Cruzada Con la llegada del Emperador al Planeta Rojo y la firma del Tratado de Marte, la Legio Tempestus tomó su lugar entre las gloriosas huestes de los ejércitos de la Humanidad. Sus titanes caminaron sobre mundos a lo largo y ancho de un Imperio en expansión, sirviendo junto a algunas de las fuerzas más célebres de la Gran Cruzada. Ciertos manípulos fueron separados a las flotas exploradoras de Mechanicum y a los Comerciantes Independientes, pero la mayor parte de los honores de batalla de la Legio fueron obtenidos durante su servicio con la 12ª Flota Expedicionaria, en lo que algunos historiadores llamaron posteriormente la "Larga Marcha a Ultramar". Más tarde, cuando el señor de Ultramar, el Primarca Roboute Guilliman, tomó el mando de la 12ª Flota Expedicionaria, la Legio Tempestus desempeñó un papel fundamental en las arduas guerras del Cúmulo Epsiloide Binario. Fue durante este conflicto cuando el señor de la Legio, el Princeps Senioris Indias Cavalerio, obtuvo el título de "Señor de las Tormentas", un nombre que pronto se extendió entre los soldados imperiales para referirse a toda la Legio y que se creía que era un eco de mitos antiguos. El término era apropiado, ya que los Señores de las Tormentas habían demostrado ser maestros del asalto planetario bajo fuego enemigo o en circunstancias hostiles, situación que muchos otros princeps nunca hubieran permitido que sus fuerzas se arriesgasen ante tal peligro. Envueltos por el fuego y las turbulencias de las trayectorias casi suicidas de los macrotransportes construidos en Marte, los asaltos de la Legio Tempestus se convirtieron en legendarios. Sus inserciones causaban tantos desbarajustes en las atmósferas que en algunos mundos las tormentas que causaron no se disiparon en años. Allí por donde caminaban los Señores de las Tormentas las ciudades desaparecían y los campos de batalla eran barridos de enemigos por andanadas sin fin de artillería. Después de una agitadora campaña de seis décadas en la vanguardia de la Gran Cruzada, la Legio Tempestus había sufrido grandes pérdidas, incluyendo el Victorix Magna, el Titán Warlord del Señor de las Tormentas; necesitaban tiempo para reagruparse, rearmarse o arriesgarse a la destrucción. Cavalerio volvió a Marte con las unidades más dañadas o necesitadas de grandes reparaciones, confiriendo el mando del resto a su lugarteniente, el Princeps Maximus Karania. Así comenzaría una cadena de acontecimientos que conducirían a una grieta imposible de vadear, cúmulo de circunstancias y la distancia que cualquier acritud real o malicia, entre las dos grandes formaciones de la Legio Tempestus. En los años que siguieron se desarrollaron dos mandos separados y con poco contacto directo entre ellos, suministrados por separado y luchando sus guerras en estrellas lejanas. La Tempestus marciana comenzó a ser desplegada como una reserva pesada, llamada a la batalla desde su base en Marte para reforzar la línea en las zonas de guerra cuya situación era precaria o para castigar mundos rebeldes antes de regresar rápidamente a su casa, mientras que Karania pasaría de una flota expedicionaria a otra, sin ver nunca la luz del Sol. La Herejía de Horus Los acontecimientos que se desarrollarían en Marte, décadas después del regreso de Cavalerio al Planeta Rojo, formaron un punto clave fundamental en la conspiración del Señor de la Guerra para deshacer lo que el Emperador había construido durante la Gran Cruzada. Durante el M31 el clima en Marte era de gran descontento. Las relaciones eran más que tensas entre los Tecnomagos, reflejándose en brotes de espionaje y violencia entre las ciudads-forja que representaban las principales unidades sociopolíticas de Marte. Incluso había sospechas no confirmadas de que las Legiones Titánicas ya habían elegido bandos en caso de un posible conflicto civil. Princeps Senioris Cavalerio trató de mantener a su Legio libre del veneno de la política de Mechanicum. Él creía que las Legios debían permanecer fieles a sus ideales guerreros y no ser instrumentos de la voluntad política de los Magos, sirviendo sólo a los intereses del Imperio de la Humanidad. Cuando estalló el Cisma de Marte, las fuerzas de la Legio Mortis, encabezadas por el Princeps Camulos y su imponente Titán Emperador Aquila Ignis ''se desplegaron para amenazar el bastión de la ''Legio Tempestus en el Mons Ascraeus. El enemigo cruzó la Línea Tempestus, y aunque la Legio Tempestus tenía el derecho de abrir fuego el Princeps Cavalerio no se atrevió a hacerlo, ya que sus fuerzas no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra Aquila Ignis y no estaba dispuesto a ser el que iniciase la guerra civil en Marte. El enfrentamiento entre las dos fuerzas se produjo frente al Ascraeus Chasmata, y aunque no se disparó un solo tiro, la Legio Tempestus fue golpeada por un virus informático que causó la muerte de varios tripulantes, así como destruyó el titán de Cavalerio, Victorix Magna. Después la Legio Mortis se retiró del territorio de la Legio Tempestus. Como resultado de la muerte de su máquina, Cavalerio tuvo que ser encerrado en un tanque amniótico, amén de un período de ajuste psicológico para sentirse cómodo con su nueva existencia. Durante este tiempo, Cavalerio fue considerado incapacitado para el mando y el Princeps Kel Sharaq asumió sus funciones como Princeps Senioris de la Legio Tempestus en Marte. Cavalerio se recuperó lentamente mientras el conflicto en la superficie de Marte se intensificaba y aunque Sharaq recibió numerosas peticiones de auxilio de ciudades-forja no accedió a ninguna, ya que creía que tal orden sólo debía venir del mismísimo Señor de las Tormentas. Frente a la mayor crisis de la Legio en su larga y gloriosa historia, Cavalerio sintió que los guerreros de honor y valor no debían permanecer ociosos, sino actuar. Reunió a sus Princeps y les proclamó que la Legio Tempestus iría a la guerra, con él al mando de la primera unidad, el Deus Tempestus. La Legio Tempestus salió marchó en apoyo de Ciudad Magma, una forja lealista que desafiaba el nuevo orden del Fabricador General Kelbor-Hal y sus co-conspiradores de Mechanicum Oscuro. Las fuerzas de la Legio Tempestus se mantuvieron firmes en la defensa de sus aliados, aunque sabían que encontrarían su fin a manos de sus odiados rivales en la Legio Mortis. Fue abrumada por la potencia de fuego y número superiores de sus rivales. A pesar de todo, el Señor de las Tormentas condujo valientemente a su Legio y destruyó a casi todos los titanes de la Legio Mortis, para después caer todos a manos del Aquila Ignis. Los actos de heroísmo realizados en esa batalla final nunca serán plenamente honrados, ya que la mayoría de los que la presenciaron pereció cuando Ciudad Magma se hundió en el manto del Planeta Rojo. Después de la tragedia en Marte, sólo quedó un puñado de unidades de la Legio Tempestus que no habían estado presentes en Marte, libres y en servicio del Imperio, pero con una cadena de mando rota, desamparados y pronto enfrentados al un segundo golpe: la noticia de que muchos hermanos se habían convertido en traidores. No hay registros de la Legio Tempestus que indiquen su participación en cualquier otra acción durante el resto de la Herejía de Horus, aunque se supone que siguieron luchando. En algún momento de su historia posterior, los elementos traidores de la Legio Tempestus (conocidos desde entonces como la Legio Tempestor) estuvieron presentes en la Batalla de Terra, pero cuando Horus cayó, fueron empujados hacia el Ojo del Terror junto con el resto de las Legiones Traidoras. Allí permanecen, atrapados en servidumbre a los Poderes Ruinosos y luchando su larga guerra contra el "Emperador Cadáver". En cambio la Legio Tempestus fue trasladada al Mundo Forja de Orestes, ubicado en el Segmentum Pacificus. Su acción más reciente fue la participación en la Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat, en la cual su mundo natal aportó mucho material de guerra dada su proximidad al teatro y que por ello se convirtió en un objetivo tentador, desembocando en la Defensa de Orestes. Campañas notables * '''Campaña del Cúmulo Epsiloide Binario (M31) - Campaña llevada a cabo por la Legio Tempestus junto a las fuerzas del Primarca Roboute Guilliman durante la Gran Cruzada contra los Orkos. La Legión sufrió la pérdida de 6 Titanes en su transcurso, así como numerosos heridos, entre ellos el ya lleno de cicatrices Victorix Magna, la colosal máquina de guerra del mismísimo Señor de la Tormenta. Debido a los daños que sufrió su máquina de guerra el Princeps Senioris Cavalerio se vio obligado a regresar a Marte para reparaciones, dejando la mitad de su Legión Titánica bajo el mando del Princeps Maximus Karania. * Cisma de Marte (M31) - When the civil war broke out on Mars, the Legio Tempestus ''supported the Loyalist Mechanicus forces during the opening days of the Horus Heresy, defying the traitorous Fabricator General Kelbor-Hal and his Dark Mechanicum. They fought a major engagement at the Loyalist forge known as Magma City against their bitter rivals, the Traitor ''Legio Mortis. The Stormlord valiantly led his Legion in the destruction of the Death's Heads' lesser war machines, only to face his own destruction, along with the remainder of his war engines, at the hands of the Traitor Imperator-class Titan Aquila Ignis. * Batalla de Manachea (ca. 008.M31) - La batalla de Manachea fue una campaña temprana realizada por las fuerzas Traidoras del Señor de la Guerra Horus contra la Mancomunidad de Manachea, un dominio independiente formado como un Subsector autogobernado dentro del Cúmulo del Cíclope. Considerado como el eje central de las Fosas Corónidas, también era el eje principal del poder imperial establecido en el norte del Imperio. Los dos Sistemas de Manachea, principalmente el Mundo Colmena de Manachea Vysidae, que en términos de población y de industria igualaba a cualquiera de los grandes Mundos Colmena del Segmentum Solar, y Puerto Mandíbula, pese a estar aún en construcción y expansión, eran una de las más poderosas bases de la Armada Imperial en el norte del Imperio. Con la ayuda de los Magos Negros del Mundo Forja del Mechanicum Oscuro de Cyclothrathe, socavaron en secreto las defensas de la Mancomunidad de Manachea. En un ataque sorpresa, la Legión de la Guardia de la Muerte junto a elementos Traidores de la Legio Tempestus atacaron Manachea, mientras que los Hijos de Horus lanzaron un ataque de dos puntas: una punta de lanza en Puerto Mandíbula y un asalto simultáneo junto a sus aliados de la Guardia de la Muerte en Manachea. En un lapso de once días de brutales combates, Manachea y todo su dominio pasaron a pertenecer al Señor de la Guerra. * Defensa de Orestes (779.M41). Fuerza material El Principia Glorianus Episloidae registra que la Legio Tempestus que acompañó a la 12ª Flota Expedicionaria estaba compuesta de alrededor de 170 unidades en el momento clave de las guerras contra los Orkos del Cúmulo Binario Epsiloide, con unas pérdidas al terminar de 30 titanes. Cuando se dividió la Legio tal vez una veintena, junto con una docena dañados o necesitados de reparaciones, regresó junto con el Señor de las Tormentas a Marte para formar el núcleo de la Legio Tempestus, número que quizás se duplicó para cuando estalló la Herejía de Horus. De éstos, casi todos estos se perdieron en las batallas del Cisma de Marte y la destrucción de Ciudad Magma, junto con la mayor parte de la Casa Taranis. Por otra parte, la demi-Legio bajo el mando de Karania fue capaz de desplegar en campo entre 80-120 titanes de varias clases, la mayoría de los cuales eran de clase Warhound/Jacal, Reaver y Warlord, junto con las forjas de Esteban III, capaces de producir nuevos Warlord para las fuerzas de Karania aunque a un ritmo limitado. La Legio contó una vez con varios titanes de la clase Nightgaunt, Maines y Carnivore durante la Gran Cruzada, así como por lo menos uno de la clase Némesis, pero la mayor parte de estos se creen perdidos en Marte. Este último no tiene un rastro fiable y puede ser clasificado como operativo entre las fuerzas leales, quizás operando en las fronteras del Imperio. El núcleo de la Legio Tempestus en Marte era capaz de movilizar a tres Legiones Auxiliares de Skitarii, una de las cuales estaba compuesta por entero de cohortes blindadas, todas dentro de la panoplia de guerra marciana y entre las más respetadas de su clase, mientras que su cuerpo expedicionario confiaba en fuerzas aliadas para el apoyo de la infantería, realizado en ocasiones por las fuerzas del Taghmata de Estaban III. En cuanto al apoyo de Casas de Caballeros, los leales de la Legio podían contar con la resuelta lealtad de la poderosa Casa Taranis, mientras que la fuerza de Karania reemplazó a estos con una serie de caballeros itinerantes que lucharon junto a ellos, primero en las fronteras de la Gran Cruzada y luego bajo la bandera del Ojo de Horus. A medida que la Herejía de Horus se desarrollaba y buena parte de la Legio Tempestus se unía a las filas de los traidores, aún más elementos fueron atraídos a su estandarte. Caballeros Desarraigados de unas cuantas casas juraron servicio a dicho Tempestus, oscureciendo sus antiguos colores en favor de una heráldica más oscura. Más tarde, una Casa de Caballeros proscritos, huyendo de la ira de su sire imperial, hincó la rodilla ante la Legio Tempestor. Estos demostraron su grado de lealtad al incorporar la heráldica de la Legio y someterse a su nueva cadena de mando. Se cree que este proceso se inició a raíz del asalto a Colmena Ilium en Manachea, donde varios titanes fueron derribados por la Casa Vyronii, revelando cierta vulnerabilidad que se esforzaron por contrarrestar con caballeros propios. Estos ya fueran portadores de la heráldica personal de un Desarraigado o el azul y plateado de la Legio Tempestus, servirían en las batallas futuras como una línea de escaramuza, particularmente donde las zonas de guerra incluían paisajes urbanos, donde los titanes eran vulnerables a las emboscadas. Titanes notables * Deus Tempestus (Titán clase Warlord): Fue la primera máquina de la Legio Tempestus que se construyó durante la Era de los Conflictos. En el Cisma de Marte, el Deus Tempestus llevaba en las profundidades del Ascraeus Chasmata desde hacía medio milenio y no había movido una sola articulación en dos siglos. Después del internamiento del Princeps Senioris Cavalerio en un tanque amniótico tras la destrucción de su titán, el Victorix Magna, este asumió el mando del Deus Tempestus y se preparó para lo que sería su última batalla; la defensa de Ciudad Magma del Mechanicum Oscuro y La ''Legio Mortis''. * Cullador Braxas (Titán clase Warlord): Unidad del Princeps Lenix Devo durante la Defensa de Orestes. * Nicomach Ignix (Titán clase Warlord): Unidad del Princeps Valen Lustig durante la Defensa de Orestes. El Nicomach Ignix es famoso por ser el único superviviente de su grupo de batalla, permanecer activo en el campo durante ocho días e incapaz de volver a base o dejar reposar a su tripulación. En su camino de regreso a los astilleros del Monte Sigilita fue asaltado en el Risco Undergox por un Warhound del Caos, apoyado por Skitarii del Mechanicum Oscuro. Debido a su agotamiento, el Nicomach Ignix fue derrotado. La Legio Invicta, la cual se trasladó a asegurar la zona, lo salvó de la invasión de los Skitarii y su destrucción final. El Nicomach Ignix era una ruina quemada y su único tripulante superviviente estaba en un estado crítico. Ambos tardarían mucho tiempo en recuperarse, mas el tripulante nunca podría recuperar su cordura. A pesar de esto, el Nicomach Ignix fue utilizado como una herramienta de propaganda por los gobernantes del Mundo Forja, quienes citaron su valor al mantener la línea hasta que fue relevado al borde de la destrucción por la Legio Invicta. * Orestes Magnificat (Titán clase Warlord): Unidad del Princeps Rufus Joslin durante la Defensa de Orestes. Fue destruido durante la marcha hacia la Colmena Argentum por el Titán Emperador traidor Augmenautus Rex. * Tantamount Stridex (Titán clase Warlord): Unidad del Princeps Theron durante la Defensa de Orestes. Fue una de las máquinas de guerra de la Legio Tempestus que sobrevivió a los primeros días de lucha practicamente indemne. * Tharsis Hastatus (Titán clase Warlord): Unidad del Princeps Vlad Suzak durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. * Victorix Magna (Titán clase Warlord):'' ''Máquina de guerra personal del Princeps Senioris Indias Cavalerio en el Cisma de Marte. Cuando la Legio Mortis traspasó la Línea Tempestus este estaba de patrulla con sus unidades, por lo que apresuró a regresar a su fortaleza, forzando las capacidades del Victorix Magna. A pesar de que no se disparó un solo tiro en la escaramuza, la tensión aplicada a la máquina la hizo susceptible a la infección del virus informático que se propagaba por Marte. El Victorix Magna fue destruido y Cavalerio gravemente herido. * Agrippa (Titán clase Warlord): Elemento de la facción traidora de la Legio Tempestus que lideró el ataque a la Colmena Ilium, durante la Caída de Manachea. * Arcadia Fortis (Titán clase Reaver): Unidad del Princeps Jan Mordant durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. * Metallus Cebrenia (Titán clase Reaver): Unidad del Princeps Kel Sharaq durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. * Odrysian (Titán clase Reaver): Ingenio de los elementos Traitoris Perdita de la Legio Tempestus durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Este Titán sirvió como máquina del Princeps Nero Cotis, quien fue asesinado durante la Batalla de la Colmena Ilium durante la Caída de Manachea, en los años iniciales de la Herejía. * Raptoria (Titán clase Warhound): Unidad del Princeps Zafir Kasim durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. * Raxvalian (Titán clase Reaver): 'Ingenio de los elementos ''Traitoris Perdita de la Legio Tempestus durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Este Titán dirigió el manípulo de guerra "Telos Epsilon" en la Batalla de la Colmena Ilium, durante la Caída de Manachea. * ''Astrus Lux'' '''(Titán clase Warhound): Unidad del Princeps Lamnos durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. * Durasi (Titán clase Warhound): Ingenio de los elementos Traitoris Perdita de la Legio Tempestus durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Fue parte del manípulo de guerra "Telos Epsilon" en la Batalla de Ilium, durante la Caída de Manachea. * Scorillion (Titán clase Warhound): Ingenio de los elementos Traitoris Perdita de la Legio Tempestus durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Fue parte del manípulo de guerra "Telos Epsilon" en la Batalla de la Colmena Ilium, durante la Caída de Manachea. * Vulpus Rex (Titán clase Warhound): Unidad del Princeps Basek durante el Cisma de Marte. Fue destruido junto con sus Princeps en la defensa de Ciudad Magma. Personajes notables thumb|258px|[[Princeps Kel Sharaq durante la Herejía de Horus]] * Indias Cavalerio. ''' * '''Maximus Karania. * Kel Sharaq. * Vlad Suzak. * Jan Mordant: Era el Princeps del Arcadia Fortis durante el Cisma de Marte, promovido recientemente de su cargo en un Titán Warhound y por lo tanto aún en posesión de muchos rasgos característicos de sus pilotos. Mordant murió durante la defensa de Ciudad Magma, cuando un golpe de suerte dañó la red neural de su titán y la agonía subsiguiente quemó su corteza cerebral. * Karania. * Zafir Kasim. * Lamnos. * Basek. * Zem Aeschman: Era el comandante de las fuerzas Skitarii de la Legio Tempestus en Marte durante la Herejía de Horus. Respaldó decididamente a sus señores con sus guerreros mejorados cibernéticamente, tanto en el enfrentamiento con la Legio Mortis cerca del Mons Ascraeus como en la defensa final de Ciudad Magma donde murió después de que sus divisiones hubieran sido destruidas. * Sorlan Veykot: Era el Princeps Maximus of the Legio Tempestus durante la Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat y la Defensa de Orestes. Murió mientras defendía su mundo natal de los Titanes del Caos, dejando el mando de la Legio al Princeps Rufus Joslin. * Rufus Joslin. * Lenix Devo. * Guido Prinzhorn. * Valen Lustig. * Enhort: Era un Ejecutor Fetial, un diplomático de la Legio Tempestus durante la Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat y la Defensa de Orestes. Apariencia Colores Los colores de la L''egio Tempestus'' son el azul cobalto y plata. Estandarte El estandarte de la Legio Tempestus es un gran águila, con las alas elevadas, centrada en un círculo blanco delineado en negro, centrado este sobre un campo de azul cobalto. Los rayos, que recuerdan a las Guerras de Unificación, se exhiben con profusión, irradiando desde debajo y sobre el águila. Es muy probable que aluda al epíteto de la Legio, los "Señores de las Tormentas". Los elementos traidores de la Legio Tempestus muestran a menudo el ojo de Horus en algún lugar de sus estandartes de honores, denotando su lealtad al Señor de la Guerra durante la Herejía de Horus. Conflicto de canon La novela Mechanicum indica que la Legio Tempestus utiliza el término Princeps Maximus para un Princeps Senior y Princeps Senior para un Gran Maestro. Sin embargo, la novela Titanicus indica que la Legio utiliza los términos Princeps Primero y Princeps Maximus para los Princeps Senior y Grand Master respectivamente; exactamente igual que la Legio Invicta. Es posible que la Legio cambiara su nomenclatura en los diez milenios entre los acontecimientos descritos en estas dos novelas, aunque también es plausible que el autor usara la nomenclatura de la Legio Invicta por razones de claridad, especialmente porque los oficiales de la Legio nunca se dirigían entre sí por rangos en una conversación. Leer más * Legiones Titánicas. * Lista de Legiones Titánicas. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Imperial Armour I. * The Horus Heresy IV. * Titanicus (Novela), de Dan Abnett. * Mechanicum, de Graham McNeill. EN:Legio Tempestus Categoría:Legiones Titánicas Leales Categoría:Artículos desactualizados